Under the Sun Moon and Stars
by DestinyHeart9123
Summary: She is the Light. He is the Night. She doesnt know who she is. He knows what he has got in him. Two different worlds. Two different people. But they are all the same under her Sun and his Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**Sun Shiners: Gifted with the Suns blessing herself, he/she has the ability to produce one of the three elements; fire, nature or thunder as their powers. Their colour is red.**

**Moon Guiders: Gifted with the Moons blessing himself, he/she has the ability to produce one of the three elements; water, wind or illusion as their powers. Their colour is blue.**

**Star Crosses: Gifted with amazing reflexes and healing powers, trained in fighting with different weapons, and learning weaknesses in and on the flesh of a mortal. Their colour is white. **

**The Sun Child: Born from the light rays of the Sun, bound with the luminosity that spreads through everyone's hearts, and comforts those who are sheltered in the cold. He/she is the birth child of the Sun herself and has the ability to produce all three elements and an inner self's power.**

**The Moon Child: Born from the night rays of the Moon, bound with the shadows that shields around everyone's souls, and protects those who are lost and in need of guidance. He/she is the birth child of the Moon himself and has the ability to produce all three elements and an inner self's power.**

**Me: Hey guys, a new story for you! There's a brief explanation of the different class types of magic for you guys to have a view of. It's based on my imagination and is purely created by me. It's got magic, romance, funny moments, sad moments, and suspicious moments.**

**Ikuto: yeah, we heard it all before. Onto the story!**

**Me: where the hell did you come from?**

**Amu: From your imagination.**

**Ikuto: But of course, you don't own us, Peach Pit does.**

**Me: ok then, I can handle that.**

**.::. Under the Sun Moon and Stars .::.**

There was never a time in my life that I found the sky above me so fascinating. Whether it was because I was moving away from my mom or the fact that I just never acknowledged it from the beginning, doesn't seem like a good answer to begin with. Sometimes I was just so caught up in my life that I never see these small things.

It's a hot today. The sun was seeping into me skin, cooking me as the burning sensation tickled the skin where the sun rays touched. I never liked the sun that much; I always found it really annoying. But what could I do about it? Tell the sun that it's using too much heat?

The name is Amu Hinamori, age seventeen, and I'm about to aboard onto my plane to America, where my studies have been focused on the adventure. All my life, I have been studying the reptile creatures they called Dinosaurs, travelling on dessert lands in search for fossils when my mother and I used to go camping, and usually finding something new under the sea when it was in the summer time.

Now all of that is about to be levelled up. Because starting the second I land in America, I'm going to be a Biologist.

Just like my mom, who is standing right before me, at the aeroplane station preparing to say goodbye.

"You had a good run this year my darling. I'm so proud of you," She smiled though I could see she wanted to cry. "Make sure you visit ok? I would want to hear what amazing things you discovered,"

She touched my cheek and played with my long pink hair. I was wearing a tank top and a pair of jean shorts. The middle of summer can get very hot.

I could tell I was about to tear up. My mom saw me as the best thing in the world, and it was all because of her. "I will mommy, don't worry I'll call you when I get there,"

Her tears were falling out from her eyes. "Oh my baby girl, come here," She began to cry as I stepped into the arms of the woman who gave birth to me. Ever since the day I was born, my mother raised me up by herself, having no one there to support her. After my father had abandoned her a few weeks during her pregnancy, she relied on no one's help. I never began to imagine what it was like to not have a father. Sometimes the thought would be too much for me to bear, but I can't visualize what it's like for mom. Having the one you thought loved you run away must really hurt.

And although they were around my age that was still no excuse to what he had done.

We pulled back and smiled a sad grin. She whipped her eyes before digging in her jean pocket. It sounded like jiggling keys, but when she pulled it out, they weren't keys at all.

In fact, it was my mom's locket.

We went Christmas shopping a few years ago, considering the fact that I only had my mom and my best friend Lulu, we came across a jewellery shop that had low prices on half of its items. With mom looking at something else, I was able to by her the locket. To be honest, I was surprised she even kept it long enough.

"I know it's not much but, it's something I want you to have. Besides, I probably think you'll keep it safe. I just found it yesterday under my bed," I giggled at her before she placed the locket in my hands.

Just then I heard someone call my name.

"Amu-chan! Amu-chan! Wait, don't leave without me saying goodbye!" I sighed, but smiled after I placed the locket in my bag. Always late that girl.

"Hey Lulu, glad you could make it," She stopped in front of me, taking big gulps of air, with a small bag gripped in one hand.

"So sorry Amu-chan. I couldn't decide what going away gift would suit you, so I bought you a bracelet, even though you hate it when I buy you something, I still bought you it," She gave me the tiny bag with caution, smiling as she did so. I gave her a funny look.

"Please don't tell me you bought this with your savings," I said as I gently lifted the lid.

But she nodded in response. "Every last penny," I sighed as mom and I set our eyes on the silver bracelet before us.

The bracelet had silver stars on every fifth silver bead, as the letter A centred in the middle.

"I asked the woman that was there to readjust the size. Your wrist by the way love is too small," She gave me a smile and swang her hands back and forth. "So what do you think?

My response was a face full sadness. I couldn't believe she spent all her works payment on a gift like this. She is such a girl, but that's why I was happy. "I love it," And I jumped on her, like literally jumped on her.

She hugged me back, her hands slightly shaking. She sniffed back what I would have guessed were tears as her head buried on my shoulder. "You come back you hear me? Midori and I will be waiting for every phone call and we'll be watching the news every night," She hugged me tighter and I returned the same pressure.

'_To all passengers boarding America, please make your way towards your destination. Your plane will leave in just ten minutes.' _

I began to pull away, but for Lulu, she didn't want to part. I couldn't blame her, I don't want to either. We've been best friends ever since year seven. She was the new girl and I greeted her kindly. She would be my partner for everything and would assist me for help if she had any troubles. For us to only be parted will have some serious adjusting to do.

"I have to go Lulu," I sadly smiled at her and she nodded. We gave each other one more, big, brief hug before I turned to my mom, hugged and kissed her cheek, picked up my small bag that I get to carry and headed my way down to the plane.

"We love you Amu!" I turned around with them waving behind me. I smiled, a tear sliding down my face before waving back.

I gripped the bracelet in my hand and waved back. "I love you too,"

**..::. **

I need to make a note to myself: Never sit near children. For the whole four hours, all passengers including myself were getting a little tired of the children's constant yapping. Although a few times they were cute, some of the times they just made my headache.

I sighed in relief when I stepped out of the taxi and saw my mini apartment that was connected to the museum. Don't ask me why the council aloud this to happen. It was pretty stupid if I have to say myself. Someone could easily sneak in and out of the building for Christ sakes!

"Whatever," I whispered and walked towards the front entrance of the building.

As I opened the door, a new atmosphere took place. It smelt like old books mixed coffee and dust, but moreover, it smelt like an adventure. Walking up to the front office, a lady that looked around thirty or so, looked up from her computer. She had a bored look on her face, with curly brown hair, heavily eyeliner and foundation that was mostly placed under her eyes. She was trying hard to whip the eye bags away, but believe me, as much as she tried, there was no guarantee anybody could push it aside.

Still I smiled. "Hi, I'm the new transfer for the World Wide Biologist Investigatory," I passed my documentation and passport to her, as she nodded with an understanding.

"Just one moment please," I nodded and waited as she typed away. As something was printing, she looked back at me and examined me. All I did was smile. "So what made you come all the way to America Ms. Hinamori?"

"Well Ms..." I looked at her name tag. "Diane, Biology and discovery has always been my passion. My mom was a famous research Biologist in this particular area, and as she raised me up, I began to follow her traits. So the reason I'm here is because America was the first place she began her adventure," I shrugged. "It's something that feels right to me,"

She slowly nodded as she grinds her lips together, forming a straight line before she looked up at me again, but this time smiled. "You know sweetheart, have you ever thought about something uh not out there?" I only tilted my head to the side. "Don't get me wrong darling, your speech you just gave me proved enough, and I've heard many reasons as to why someone wants to do something they love, it's just however, are you doing this because you want to or your mom?"

I opened my mouth, but closed it instantly. She tilted her head to the side and smiled. I raised my head up a little and shook my head. "Your words do have their meanings, but I believe I know where my home is Ms. Diane. If I ever reconsider, I'm sure you'll know right away,"

Diane only chuckled. "Do as you wish dear, but home as you call it, is nowhere near as this life you are perusing without you even realizing," I slightly crinkled my eyebrows in confusion before taking back my passport and documentation that Diane handed back.

"What do you mean?" But she only smiled, gave me the printed document and asked for the next person.

As I got pushed out of the line, I stared at Diane as she talked to the next customer who was worried about missing out on a presentation this afternoon.

I looked down at the printed document and read what was written.

The document was divided into three categories. One of them was the dorm rooms. It showed a small map directing the area I'm in now to the direction of the other room.

Thinking of figuring the map out later, I began skimming to the next category, which was the classes I was assigned too this semester. The only scheduled days I have are on Monday's, Wednesday's, and Thursday's. Sunday's were a presentation due to research, and the upcoming next two weeks on Monday was an excursion to the great Under Tunnel.

I sighed. This didn't seem much work, but I'm hoping that the courses aren't boring. I hate to sit through class with boring information.

The third category was the Museum rules. But of course, since I'm learning about it and the culture they have managed to get, I am aloud a few exceptions.

If I was to touch anything, I would need gloves and a suitable explanation as to why I would need to touch it. If it's really late and I need to go in the Museum for whatever reason, a security guard must always be with me. I cannot eat or drink but mints are acceptable. I'm given permission to help all guests and their need of assistance. And the very important rule, if there is anything wrong, I must be aware of where I am and immediately report the situation to a staff.

Oh yeah, same rules but a few exceptions. I can so live with that.

I set off to the first place I need to get organized with, considering my entire belongings is up on that floor, and yes I'm talking about my clothes.

**. Dimension.::.**

Fighting is my ally, and I need it as much as I need the power from the moon. No matter what these wizards say, I believe fighting is not only for those Star Crosses, regardless of their gifted reflexes and spontaneous breathless movements. The powers we all have should be used for equal purposes and not to show off a trick you learn out of your text book. Same with fighting. Whether it's with a weapon or with your fist, we all would need it to protect us.

I'm here, on top of my school's mountains, with a full moon high above me, illuminating a shadow that is formed as my mortal body.

Just moments ago I had a sword, practising with the thick base and pointy end as I had held my ground and stare at my phony opponent. The sword itself was heavy, but I managed to swing high and low.

Now, I'm using what I call a mental weapon.

I could smell the ground beneath me, and the rays of the moon as it shines throughout its base. It's a comfort to know there is someone guiding me as the wind blows against my skin. My midnight blue hair sweeps my neck as I circled a small wind tunnel between my hands, using my mind to focus on the pattern, my body to hold it up, and my energy to keep it strong. Even though I know this element I'm using isn't my own to produce, isn't _really_ my power, it still feels great to be able to feel it in my hands.

I am stronger at night especially when the full moon is out, but I'm stronger when it's an Eclipse. Because I'm a Moon Guider, a servant to our God the Moon, the one who gifted us with powers as these, I rely on the rays and light of it, as do all Moon Guiders. To have an Eclipse, our powers increase as we take in the energy of the Sun, Goddess of the light and all of the Sun Shiners will have their powers decreased. Not even the simplest spell of their element could be used to its fullest.

But until the next Eclipse, which happens in a months' time, the full moon, is my highest point of power.

Finally deciding to let it go, I dropped my hands, cleared my breath and stood up straight. I turned around and saw my wind instructor who happened to be my best friend.

"Good, this time, try and make it move left to right. You need to control the panel of movement, focus on the destination and not let it slip your mind," I nodded and got into my stance.

I took a deep breath a mumbled out a spell. "Air Alexei-us," A small wind tunnel came within the palm of my hands. It slowly got bigger and bigger as I focused on putting my energy into the source of element. I positioned my body into a fighting stance, as my hands were pushed out in front of me.

"Good, now control your movement, feel it move. Don't be afraid," His voice was calm and his intentions were there for the best, but as much as I tried to move it, it only stayed still. So I pushed harder, but it only became thicker. "Easy there man, don't get frustrated. Your element will follow suit,"

"I got it, I'm fine," I repeated and tried it in a calmer attempt.

Yet, it only stood there.

I tried picturing it, seeing it move, but it didn't make a difference. I fixed my eyes on the element, as sweat came down upon my forehead. My hands started to feel heavy and my body stance was slowly dropping. My energy was evaporating as I could see it in the wind tunnel. It was slowly vanishing, as it got smaller and smaller, until my energy faded and so did the element.

I fell down, closed my eyes, and pressed my back to the grass as I breathed in and out, wanting the breath back in my lungs. A head pocked through the light of the moon. I opened my eyes and glanced up at the purple hair boy.

"You lost it at the end there man. I told you wind wasn't easy. And this is coming from and air user,"

I smirked. "Still bragging Nagihiko?" He helped me up and patted my back.

"Why are you even doing this Ikuto?" I glanced up at him, my midnight blue eyes boring into his brown orbs, questioning him as though his inquiry didn't make all that sense.

"Are you going to bail on me or something?" I asked, answering his question with a question.

He looked at me offended. "Why would I do that? For me to have found out my best friend can handle two elements is enough for me to stay quiet about. I'm only asking because I'm worried at what you will be capable of and how people will handle that. Exporting in another element is never seen. For you to keep doing this..." Nagi stopped and shook his head. When he stopped he sighed and looked at the moon. "Hey Ikuto..."

"Yeah what's wrong?"

He looked back at me. "Do you think we are brought down here for a reason?"

I lightly laughed. "Why so serious all of a sudden?"

But he only looked at me with the face of a scared child. "For you to be able to control two elements and for me to have been brought up in this dimension, doesn't that say something to you?"

Yeah it does, I thought but didn't say. I only shook my head and patted his shoulder. "You trained me enough for the night. Come on; let's go back to the dorms. Head Master wouldn't be too happy know we left the boarders,"

He chuckled. "Since when did you become responsible?" I laughed, picked up my sword and cast it away, a trick I've learned from my original element illusion. I began walking back down the trail.

Nagi walked beside me, breathing in and out of the fresh air, something he does to regain his energy. I personally couldn't believe how Nagihiko can stay so calm. I for one was freaking out. To have found out for a while that I could be able to produce more than one element was scary. We grew up knowing only to formulate one magical element. Nobody in history was recorded to have even two for that matter.

Before we exited in the boarder, I turned around and faced the moon. "Since when _did _I get so responsible?" I whispered. Somehow, I was fighting a memory inside of me. It was trying to come out, but the walls of my head were blocking it. It felt so frustrating. Trying and trying to have it slowly fading from your mind.

"_Do you think we are brought down here for a reason?" _

One way or another, and with the gifts I was given by my God, I believe I was destined to do something good. Something so good, that tomorrow I know will be a better day.

**READ AND REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: The next chapter is here! Hope you guys enjoy this one!**

**Ikuto: Why are you even trying? **

**Amu: Who cares anyways? She doesn't own us.**

**Me: True, but still, I like making people happy**

**Ikuto: Then do us a favour and shut up!**

**Me: ...*sniff* my sister was right! You are mean! **

**.::. Under the Sun Moon and Stars .::.**

**.::. America Amu POV.::.**

I stopped in front of a room with numbers twenty four on it. It had a golden boarder around it with flower designs on the edge. I smiled as I twisted the knob to open the door. I switched the lights on to get a better view of my surroundings to the room. What surprised me was that there looks like someone was living in the room already. I furrowed my eyes in thought. If it wasn't for a few pictures on the bedside table and books on the bed, I would have guessed there was nobody living here.

"So I guess this means I'll be sharing a room," I mumbled as I looked over on my side where my bed was and the suitcases that were waiting to be unpacked. I sighed as I put my belongings down on the bed. I bent down to open the zipper when footsteps were heard.

"Oh my God," I heard a girl call out. I bit my lip. I beg to God, I hope she isn't a fashion wanna be diva! I turned around and looked at the girl standing at the door way. From what I saw, her clothes looked normal; spaghetti top with a pair of shorts. Her hair was wavy and brown and her eyes were a pair of perfect emeralds. She had an opened mouth as she took me in. "Oh my God, are you Hinamori Amu?"

I nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry, I don't know who you are," She only laughed.

"Oh, my name is Yamabuki Saaya, a transfer student like you, but not as famous!" She squealed, jumping up and down from where she stood.

I gave her a look. "Famous?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! Your mum, Hinamori Midori, is really famous for her work here! And now that she has a daughter who has the same spirit to do the thing she's done...well, it's just amazing!"

I stood up and brushed my knees. "Well, it's nice to meet you too Yamabuki Saaya," She lightly blushed. "How long ago did you move in here?"

"It's a pleasure Ms. Hinamori," I choked a bit when she used that. "And I moved in here about three hours ago. So, I'm just like you Ms. Hinamori," Her smile was really blinding me.

"Uh, Amu will do,"

She gapped. "I get to call you by your first name?" I nodded, a little scared where this was getting at. "Oh wow!" She hugged herself before walking in the room and shutting her door. She then faced me. "We're going to be the best of friends!" She then hugged me. I was too stoned to think but gently pat her on the back.

I looked at the clock just above the door. "Shouldn't we be getting ready for introductions?" She moved back.

"You're right! Oops, sorry about that!" She rushed to her side of the bed and grabbed the books that laid there. She then rushed to her side of the wardrobe, opened the blending white window draws and produced a bag that sound like money and pens. She closed the draw, turned around and smiled at me. "Ok, let's go!"

I looked around the room. "Um, I haven't managed to unpack and get my gear organized," I said while biting my bottom lip.

Saaya's smile dropped. "Oh," and then it popped back on again. "I know! How about I get notes from the presentation and coach you in, in what we need to do,"

I gave her what I hope was the best thank you face. "You would really do that? I-I mean, I wouldn't even know how to thank you properly,"

She laughed but stopped in a few seconds. "You're so funny. It's ok. We're doing the same studies so whatever I learn, you learn as well. Oh and don't worry about the thank you. Just sharing this dorm with you is enough," She waved goodbye and closed the door behind her before I had the chance to even say anything.

I blinked a few times before sighing. "Ok Amu," I breathed to myself. "Let's start unpacking," I turned on my hill and bend down towards my bags. Its material was a nice leather touch with black and pink dots over a white background. I had this when I was first camping with mum. I smiled sadly. Good memories.

I unzipped the bags and started to take the clothes out, leaving the shoes next, jewellery, makeup, materials such as pens and pencils, and my books on adventure.

As I placed the clothes in my proper pile, I noticed the white window drawer had some sort of glitter splattered inside. I rolled my eyes. It looked like someone wasn't careful at all. I grabbed a cloth to try and wipe it off, but it never even smudged at all. I tried wiping it again but it stayed where it was. I scrunched my eye brows. This was so weird. Usually when something is on a window, it can easily be wiped off. Probably it's inside of the window when they were making the glass. Shrugging I continued packing my things away.

As I came across my books, I noticed a book which category didn't belong in this. Its shiny cover and glossy text had me thinking. I don't remember packing this with the others. Maybe mum put it.

I sat on the bed and scanned the pages. I stopped on a page and smiled. My poem book, full of old classic poems. My favourite one was Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare.

I cleared my throat and began readying a line. '"If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this..."'

**.::. Unknown Dimension Ikuto POV.::.**

"'...My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand, to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss,'"

"Ok, Rikka can you do the Juliet scene," Ms. Souma spoke out.

I watched as Rikka cleared her voice and tried saying Juliet. I know that not everyone in Poetic Class likes poetry, but as wizards, we use this for spells. We have to learn them regardless.

"Uh...Good pilgrim," She bit her lip and cleared her voice. "You do wrong your hand so I-I mean too much," The girl next to her gave her an encouraging push. Rikka smiled and cleared her throat again. "'Which mannerly devotion shows in this. For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss," People clapped as Rikka sat down.

Ms. Souma nodded. "Good, good. Hmm let's see...uh Mr. Tsukiyomi, the next few lines and uh Ms. Moshina, you can do the following as well," She sat down as I got my text ready. I cleared my voice and prepared to speak the lines from Romeo and Juliet.

They say those who are good in poetry can make a better life with magic. I sure do believe it, but at what cost? I know magic isn't easy, but who's to say poetry is easy as well?

The bell rang as everyone got up and left to go to the cafeteria. Before I even made it to the door, the teacher called me back.

"Ikuto, Rima, a word," Ms. Souma spoke out. The girl named Rima and I turned towards each other, wondering what we did to b called. We walked towards her, edgy even if we weren't sitting down, I could feel the tension that was building up. I was never one to rebel my classes. At least, I didn't think I was slacking. "Ikuto and Rima" She said as she sat down in her seat. "You two are bright wizards," Ok, wasn't what I was expecting.

"Thanks," we both mumbled.

She smiled. "No, thank you. It's a pleasure to see two dedicated out of all wizards in my poetry class. To be able to view the likes of young wizards into poetry is wonderful," She got up and began walking towards the back of Poetry Books. "They say wizards who speak and act through the tongue of poetry can become stronger in their spells," I gave her a look when she faced us. She smiled again. "This is no lie. Be reminded on more than one time, you are destined to become great and noble wizards,"

Rima then stepped forward. "But I'm neither a Sun Shiner nor a Moon Guider. I don't say spells nor do I cast one," I can see where Rima was talking about. She was born as a Star Crosser, a fighter who was born to fight gracefully yet deadly to their foes. And although I know in fact that any Star Crosser can beat the ass of a Sun Shiner or Moon Guider, they do posses the ability to heal. But, if Star Crosses are weak, then their magic ability won't go as strong. If they are mentally and physically strong, then their healing powers reflect as well.

Ms. Souma only chuckled. "You do have healing powers, do you not? It is that which creates who you are. And you know for a fact Moshina Rima, that there are more than just healing wounds,"

Rima nodded. "I believe so," She muttered. "Is that all Ms. Souma?" Ms. Souma nodded before Rima left, her long dirty blond hair swaying from side to side as she jogged out.

I turned to the teacher. "And so I'm guessing I should leave as well?" I began walking back but she shook her head.

"On the contrary Ikuto, I wanted to talk with you alone," She turned around and took out Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet'. She then scanned through the pages, eagerly with wide emerald eyes as words flicked in her reflection. "You are an illusion wizard, are you not?" I nodded, though her focus was still on the book. "I know a story that might be very interesting to you,"

"Ok, go for it,"

She looked at me. "You are still in my poetry class Ikuto. I only want what a poet speaks," She smiled and looked at me with a smile.

I sighed. "Ok, you shall speak if you want to share the story,"

She grinned. "There was a very intelligent wizard known as The Black Cat, and he had the element of water. He was very powerful, very mysterious I might add," She skimmed to the end of the book, readying with a sad look on her face. "He was a very powerful wizard when he finished school, with magic stronger than any school teaches known here. One day he met a very beautiful and intelligent wizard who was known as The Jewel Riser. She was gifted with the element of fire, a dangerous but convincing element. She used that magic for good. And so did him. However, they were born in different regions, so their love was forbidden. A dark wizard known as Ferial Knight was also in love with the Jewel Riser. But full of darkness that Jewel Riser felt in her, she rejected him, and left him for The Black Cat. He was very depressed then. He and their parents disapproved of their love. As well as the casual fact that their parents didn't like each other," I chuckled. Like a Romeo and Juliet story.

"What did those two do? Did they ever get together and lived as a non tragic ending?" I seriously hope it wasn't like a Romeo and Juliet story then.

She sadly shook her head. "I'm afraid their lives were too much for them to handle. They sacrificed themself, but scarified in a way that made them bound together," She smiled and then pointed out of the window to where the sun was. "Like a forbidden fruit, their love they sacrificed for wasn't what they hoped to be. Her soul, pure and full of fire is now the sun we see today. And the moon is The Black Cat that cries out for the sun," I didn't understand the meaning behind her words. But most importantly, I didn't understand why she told me.

I nodded. "Thanks for the story telling, but I have to go," She only nodded her head as I walked out of the class. I managed to dodge the incoming flying books and the massive crowds of girl Sun Shiners, Moon Guiders and Star Crosses, just to reach to my locker.

The out of nowhere, someone popped out in front of me.

"Hey Ikuto!" I rolled my eyes.

"Kukai, 'sup?" We gave each other a pound with our fist before we continued walking.

"Nothing much except while I was waiting for you to finish your class, I managed to hit on a few Goddesses of the Sun." He made a face. "Damn they are hot for a reason! One in particular," He shook his head as though he couldn't believe there was someone like that to begin with. "But enough about me, what did Mrs. Souma want?"

I shrugged as I rounded a corner, dodging a flying book as well. "Nothing much, she just commented on how good I was in poetry class,"

Kukai smiled while nodding his head. "So awesomely true man, but you're not just good, you are amazing!" Kukai is another best friend of mine, but he is a Sun Shiner whose magic comes from the sun. And although he is my best friend, I never mentioned to him about my ability to produce another element. Not saying that he's untrustworthy, but he just can't keep a secret unless it's about him.

I felt myself wanting to knock some sense into him. God he is so loud.

"Kukai, I am just good, nothing more to it. If anything, you should be praising Rima,"

Kukai looked gave me the brow. "You mean Nagi's girl? Sure I admit she's got the talent, but she's a Star Crosser, not a Moon Guider," I only brushed the comment off as I said my greeting to the girls and guys around me. Kukai sighed like the hundredth time. "Seriously Ikuto, one day you say you hate Poetry, but then the next you're brilliant!" Kukai examined. I rolled my eyes and hit his head for saying something like that out loud. Another reason why I don't tell Kukai about the two magic abilities I have.

"Honestly Kukai. It's just poetry. I don't mean anything when I say it," Even though that was a lie. I mean, for a guy, I love magic and my classes, but poetry is something more interesting to me. And the more I learn poetry, the more chances of me creating a spell for Creation Spell class. Kukai looked like he wanted to smack the heck out of me. If it wasn't for his Star Cross teacher, he would have done so. But the last thing Kukai wanted was to get a whipped ass in public. Star Cross teachers are experts in healing and have the best fighting reflexes. Sometimes I wish I could be like them, but being a Moon Guider is better.

"You have to be kidding me. Are you joking? Really Ikuto, didn't you hear what Mrs. Souma said to you?"

I brought an eye brow up. "You mean your Aunt? Yeah I know what she says. Doesn't mean it's true to everyone,"

He sighed. "Of course it's true. My Aunt doesn't say crap for nothing. For someone who actually knows the poetic developments and what they really mean are best wizards known to life!" I shook my head and walked to my locker, Kukai following a step behind me. "And on top of that, you portrayed Romeo so luminously. It was like you were born to portray him," I reached my silver locker and opened the combination with my mind. Ah, the beauty of illusion. As I opened it, Kukai reached in and grabbed my wallet. I rolled my eyes as he checked how much there was inside. "Dude, you sure know how to get the Chick-ching,"

I closed my lock and smacked him in the head. "Moron. There is no word such as Chick-ching. Don't you mean Cha-ching?" He stood there thinking.

"No, I do mean Chick-ching," I rolled my eyes.

"And just so you know, luminously means shinny," With that I walked away to the cafeteria, letting him register the meaning behind his word. "And he is going to graduate in three years," I mumbled, walking in the direction to the cafeteria.

**Read and Review!**


End file.
